Dark Signer Romance OneShot and Secrets
by dqbsurf
Summary: During Jack's breif illusion of being a dark signer. Some serious lemon! YuGiOh 5d's nothing but sweet love between Jack atlas and Carly Nagisa/Carmine. Enjoy! but don't enjoy it TOO much...And there is a second story in there now, Secrets, the sequel to DSROS. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Dark Signer Romance – Rulers of Hell

A/N: It's only a Jack and Carly romance for when they were both briefly dark signers while Jack was temporarily insane. Supposedly, Jack "lost" the duel (not true), and he had become the King of Hell (also not true), and of course, Jack and Carly "love" each other, so they have a dark lemon love romantic kinda scene. Here it is…

Jack Atlas looked down on the devastation of the city where he once lived. It was an ashy wasteland, and lava flowed across the dead terrain and earth. Carly Nagisa watched as an evil smile appeared across her lover's face. She smiled as well, watching his every move carefully, with a lustful shine in her black and grey eyes.

"It's perfect Carly…" Jack whispered very sinisterly.

He seemed pleased with everything that was before him, "No, not without you. It never could be the same. You have to stay here with me. Don't go back to the light. It will only waste your life when you could have all the power with me here in this place." Carly replied.

Jack turned his head to look straight at Carly. He noticed her lustful look, and he quickly felt the same way. Quickly, Jack slid dangerously close to Carly, and even grabbed her by the waist with both his hands, and pulled her so close to his body, so neither of them could breathe normally. He then roughly kissed her. Carly put her hands around Jack's neck, closing her eyes, and letting Jack lift her from the ground.

The pace was fast, and it only got faster. Jack and Carly's tongue teased each other, and Jack's bare hands were rubbing Carly's back under her poncho. From where his hands were, Jack reached the neck of the poncho, and was able to get it off Carly without having to break their kisses. However, Carly ripped herself away from Jack once the poncho fell.

She quickly hid herself with her arms and turned her back on Jack, "What do you think you're doing?" Carly asked, sounding very irritated and offended.

"Pleasing both me and you." Jack answered as he pressed his chest against her bare back.

He brushed all her hair over her right shoulder, put his hands on her neck and chest (not nearing her breasts), and on her left-side area of her neck, he caressed her skin with his lips. Feeling his warm breath, Carly shivered from anxiety. Jack was right.

"…Jack," Carly sighed, "Not on the balcony at least…" She smiled, being sure to keep her breathing steady, no matter how excited she was becoming.

"Fine…" Jack gently, but firmly grabbed her arms and pulled her into the room-walking backwards—that he had woke up in as a dark signer.

"Jack, please…" Carly paused, and looked over her shoulder at him, "please…wreck me."

They both grinned widely. Jack then violently threw Carly on the bed. As she lie there, chest exposed, Jack hopped on her body, sure not to crush her, and straddling her body. He pulled off his jacket and undershirts and threw them on the ground. He then leaned forward and kissed Carly's neck and chest a million times. His left hand held his body up, and his right hand began to slowly pull her skirt down.

Carly's hands rested on Jack's back in the shoulder area, and she breathed loudly, "Your pants Jack…" she reminded.

"I'm getting there—"Jack said between kisses, "be more patient."

"You're telling _me_to be patient?" Carly laughed.

Jack looked up at Carly from her chest, and he smiled at her evilly. He shifted up, so his lips and hers where directly vertical from one another. She picked her head up so their lips could meet, and their tongues could play again. Jack then quickly went all the way down so he could pull her pants down all the way and throw them aside as well.

"No underwear?" Jack noticed.

"Well…I had a feeling we'd have a happy ending." Carly smirked.

"Yes…in deep tragedy for those fools," Jack chuckled, referring to the Signers.

"Don't waste your thoughts and breath on them, love. It's all for me right now." Carly told Jack with a bit of envy in her voice.

"Yes, my love…" Jack whispered in her ear, and he continued to kiss her body all over, up and down and there eventually wasn't a spot left untouched by Jack's hands or lips.

Carly reminded Jack again about his pants. How can they make love correctly if he wears his pants? They can't! Jack then quickly got on his knees, still straddling Carly's naked body, and he unbuckled his belt, loosened his pants, and found a way to get them off without having to leave Carly's side. Now also completely naked, Jack lie on top of Carly.

"Now, my slave," Carly commanded, putting her hands on his bare chest, "fulfill my wish. Wreck me." She smiled happily.

"Not yet," Jack shook his head, "first, I want to touch you a little more."

Jack rubbed Carly's body with his left hand, up and down her entire left side. He kissed her soft skin and smelled her faint, dark perfume. Carly slightly moaned. She put her hands on his shoulders and massaged them. Soon, she was forced to let go of him because of his movement. He got too close, and kissed her neck. As Carly moaned again, Jack began sucking on her earlobe.

She laughed in her pleased, dark laughter, "Oh Jack…I can feel—''she moaned.

Jack didn't answer with words. Instead he finally inserted himself inside Carly's body. She gasped at the unexpected pain. She didn't speak to this again…

She dug her nails into Jack's back and wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned loudly, yet happily despite all the pain that stung her body. Blood trickled down her thigh. Jack didn't mind this however. Instead, he quickly kissed Carly to shut her up, and then he bit her lip on purpose so she would bleed there, too.

"Oh! Jack!" Carly protested, but then quickly pushed it aside as she realized that Jack was licking the blood off her face and neck.

He was only fulfilling her wish by making her feel pain. Carly was in a state of deep sadomasochism. Her lip wasn't bleeding as much anymore. Jack thrusted himself harder and harder into her body. He grabbed her hips but she was already so close to his body. Now he quickly kissed her neck again, using his tongue to suck on a few places.

"Oh Jack," Carly moaned happily, as the pain began to slowly fade away, "wreck me now. Make it so I will never be able to feel anything between my legs again. Please Jack…"

"You may need a wheel chair." He chuckled quietly and kissed her lips.

Now once he broke the kiss, he began to thrust, making sure he didn't collapse on her, even if his arms began to hurt. Carly moaned with his rhythm, and the further he went, the harder he went, and the louder Carly became. He began to go even deeper and deeper into her. She moaned his name again, and put her hands back on Jack's back and tried to pull his body closer, but he was too strong for her.

He didn't even notice what she was trying to do. Jack suddenly thrusted once harder than usual, and she almost squealed with genuine pleasure.

"Oh, my lord…!" Carly moaned.

Jack knew she wasn't referring to him, but he answered as if she were anyway, "Yes?"

She then giggled, "You feel so good. I love you, Jack. Don't ever leave me…" she begged.

"Of course I won't, love. Why would I ever do that?" Jack replied.

Carly knew the answer, but left it alone for now. She can't ruin this moment with him.

Suddenly, Jack began to sit up, and Carly had to unwrap her legs from around his body. What? It can't be over…Carly couldn't stand to bear it. As soon as Jack was on his knees, straight up, Carly panicked and slid her body out from under him, and got on her knees as well. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Don't!" She commanded.

"Don't? What exactly are you referring to, love?" Jack asked.

"Don't stop making love to me yet." Carly closed any gap in between their bodies, "I need you!" She said desperately.

"Calm down, Carly." Jack said and he cupped her chin with his folded forefinger, and kissed her mouth again, "I wasn't done yet."

Jack then roughly pushed Carly back down on her back. He grabbed her legs from behind her knees and lifted them up so he could easily push himself inside her again. He thrusted more once again, and she moaned once again with his rhythm. Unfortunately, Carly couldn't reach his body, so she couldn't grip him. Jack watched her with a smile, knowing that he was giving her distress.

She gripped the blanket under her body as hard as she could. Jack finally put his hand on one of Carly's breasts, and squeezed her gently. With his thumb, he caressed her nipple, and circled it with his forefinger. Suddenly, Jack felt his orgasm coming, and he moaned himself.

"Jack…come here…" Carly commanded seductively.

He did as she wished without protest, sliding himself out of her again. She pulled him close by the back of his head and kissed him. They tongued once again, but this time it was slower and much more romantic.

"I love you," she whispered when Jack trailed down to her neck leaving kisses behind him.

He replied, "I love you."

Carly moved her hands back on Jack's chest, and she got to his nipples this time, so she grabbed them as quickly as she could and squeezed them very hard. He cried out to her.

"Carly!" He breathed heavily.

There's no way she was letting this end yet! She pushed him away now, until he was on his side, and she tackled him, so he was on the bottom, and she was on top of him. Deciding for herself, Carly took matters into her own hands. Jack watched her, admiring her. Everything about her at that moment seemed perfect. Her messy sex hair, her lusting black as night eyes, the way her body was shaped, her hard nipples and perfectly round breasts, and her touch most of all.

She placed herself on his body to where he was inside her once again, and she rode him slowly and enjoyed the feelings that she felt both physically and emotionally. Then something hit her as she continued to go, pushing herself up and down with her hands on his lower abdomen.

'I can't believe I'm doing this…doing _him_. How is it possible that this is happening to me? He could have any beautiful woman he pointed at, and have his way with her…but he chooses me. Why?' Carly quickly decided to let it go and enjoy her time while it lasted.

She looked at Jack and noticed his pleased smile. Carly could feel his warm hands on her thighs, rubbing her soft legs, and cherishing her skin. She quickly slid her hands from his lower abdomen to his chest again, and over his nipples, which still felt slightly sore. He gave her an intimate look without even trying. Carly quickly put her hands on each of Jack's flat breasts, and gripped his nipples again, and he cried again.

"I like that," she smiled a sexy, and evil smile, "I like to watch you hurt…just like you watched me hurt."

"…" Jack breathed, and then smiled as well, "You do? Do you wish to chain me up? You can torture a man that way," he looked at her even more evilly than he ever had, "You can do whatever you wish to me." Jack kicked his head back, making his Jack's apple seem much bigger than it was.

"…you really wouldn't mind if I tortured you?" Carly had half a mind to actually do this.

She smiled a vicious smile, with greed and self-indulgence. Jack shook his head to her question and told her again, that he truly wouldn't mind. Jack however, didn't let Carly act on this, instead, he grabbed her hips and began to thrust himself in and out of her by force. Carly moaned and cried in divine pleasure.

"Oh, Jack!" she moaned.

She put her hands on his hands and felt his sperm release into her body, not worrying about being conceived at the moment. It simply felt too magnificent to stop him for any reason. He made a low moaning sound with his throat as well, looking at Carly's body once again. Her moans and cries made his lips curl into a greedy smile.

Thankfully, there was no more pain, only pure pleasure and the feeling of friction on and in her body. Things were really heating up. From the outside of the room, a volcano spat out its ash, smoke and lava. There was an eruption going on from behind them as they made love to each other.

Jack impulsively stopped thrusting her body, and lifted her off his penis and pulled her up more to where she was straddling his abs, "Now, love," he paused, and sexily rose a brow, "Do _you_ wish to wreck _me_?" he asked very inappropriately.

Carly laughed, almost out of breath, "You want me to be naughty?" she asked, lying on Jack again, and sliding down his body until her mouth was close to his lower abdomen and his penis, "Do you want me to find the chains and whips?"

"Of course I do…you've already been naughty, just not _enough_ for me," He gave her a crooked smile, "Do we even have chains?"

"…I'm not sure, but you can stand still while I rip you up." Carly replied, "Only _if_ we have no chains…"

Jack lifted Carly again and set her aside like she was a feather, and he stood up, next to the bed so Carly could admire his nudity and Jack could admire hers as she sat on her knees on the bed. To give Jack a sexier view, she turned around to the left and then to the right all the way.

"Like what you see, lover?" Carly asked, showing her profile, poking out her chest and butt.

"I do….very much," he grinned with his white teeth showing off.

Carly slid off the bed, still showing her body clearly to Jack. He crossed his arms and watched as she walked across the room, and passed Jack rubbing her side to his side. She went to a door behind Jack that was the closet of the room. She opened the door, slowly, being sure to give Jack a show, and she looked up and around for the chains. Thankfully, Carly spotted them on a shelf and grabbed them.

"Look what I found, Jackie…" she held the chains out, sticking her hips out as well, "time for some fun, huh?"

She slowly walked to Jack, who watched her eagerly. She wasn't too close to him by the time she threw a chain around Jack's neck while holding each ends to she could capture him and pull him to her. He gasped when she roughly pulled him with the cold, hard metal. It had already hurt him a bit.

She laughed again in her newly and improved laugh, "Get on your knees, lover…"

Jack kissed her before obeying her. He bent his knees, watching Carly's face the whole time, and was eventually on his knees. A smile once again curled on his lips, and he held his hands out to Carly so she could cuff him. With the chains, Carly tightly wrapped one around both his hands and with the remains of the chain, she hooked it to a hook on the ceiling next to a wall.

"Yay…" she whispered.

Carly took one of the other chains and tied it around Jack's neck loosely. Carly put her hands on Jack's chest and kissed him again. He had no power now. His hands weren't free, so he couldn't force her to do anything anymore. The thought of it made Jack smirk even wider.

Carly disappeared back into the closet and came back with a thin whip in her hands. She placed it on Jack's chest so he could feel it first. It was a smooth edge, but it felt like it burned just slightly. Carly took the whip in her hand, and hit Jack as hard as she could only once. After he cried in pain, and Carly noticed his suddenly blooded chest.

Carly smiled at him, "Want me to stop?" she held a thoughtful finger at her lips.

"You only hit me once…" Jack looked up at her, in pleasurable pain.

"Yes, but your chest Jackie…" Carly told him walking closer to him.

"This is nothing, you're not done yet." Jack grinned.

Carly looked to her side, where the fire was in the place. She grabbed an iron bar, that was red at the end, "Nah, I prefer not to…"

She threw it aside and undid Jack's chains except the one around his neck, "What are you doing, Carly?" Jack asked when he was on his knees on the ground again.

"I don't want to hurt you like that. At first I thought it'd be…different. It's not working for me." Carly told him the straight up truth, "I just want to be loved by you…"

Jack stood up, rubbing his chest, and seeing the blood on his hand, "Would you like me to clean myself up?"

"No…I don't." Carly smiled evil again.

She jumped on Jack this time, and wrapped her legs around him. The impact caused Jack to fall backwards, but there was a wall behind him to keep him from falling. He then quickly turned around, slammed Carly against this wall with her still on him, and he thrust himself inside her again with their tongues muffling their moans. His hands were on the wall on either side of Carly to help him push himself deep inside her and to do it harder. Carly's hands were on his shoulder and neck so she could pull his lips onto her own.

Jack bent slightly so he could lick Carly's body from just above her belly button and up to the side of her face, going in between her breasts. Carly then began to turn rosy pink in her cheeks and ears. She began to throb in her vagina area.

"Oh! Jack!" she cried as the friction in between her insides and Jack's penis ruined her.

She began to moan louder and almost cry real tears. Jack noticed this, but he didn't dare stop. He felt his own sperm run down his leg, and Carly felt it flow inside her.

"Ugh!" She moaned, "Oh, lord! Jack, don't stop!" she begged.

Jack thrusted into her even harder, and even further. He moaned as he released his fluids into her body. Jack humped her almost as fast as he could drive then, and even harder than he duels. Without taking himself out of her body, Jack laid Carly down on the carpeted ground. He pushed her legs all the way down to her shoulders, and thrusted deeply into her.

While she lied flat on the ground, Jack released one of her legs so he could grab her breast instead, "Ugh! Jack! Ooh, lover!" She moaned with her eyes closed.

Jack stopped just for a minute for a quick breath. He lay next to her, and with his hand, rubbed some of the slimy fluid around Carly's vagina. With two fingers, he slipped them into Carly's bloody vagina in and out slowly so she could still feel something. However, it was nothing compared to Jack's penis. His two fingers were a regular pen compared to Jack's penis. She barely felt a thing at all, but what she did feel put shivers through her body. More white fluid had escaped from Jack, and onto the floor. His blood was smeared on Carly and all over Jack.

"Ooh, Jack…I am so…" Carly paused, breathing, "horny."

"I know, love. So am I. You don't think I am finished do you? We're only getting started Carly." Jack smiled at her.

He took his fingers out of Carly and sat up against the wall where the chain laid next to him. He patted and rubbed his thigh, "This seat is just for you," he invited.

Carly slowly crawled over to Jack and she set herself onto Jack's penis, "Good…"

Now inside her once again, Jack put his hand on the floor and began to thrust into her with his other hand on her thigh. Carly was practically doing a perfect split as Jack's penis entered in and out of her vagina again. He once again released into her and all over the floor, and his blood got all over her back. While she rode him backwards, Jack moved her hair again, rubbed her breast with his right hand, and kissed her neck. He sucked her neck and bit her, but not hard enough to bleed her again.

He thrusted harder and harder as the two dark signer lovers moaned at each other, pleasing one another. Carly once again moaned his name, and he rested, while his he was still deep inside of her. After a few deep breathes, Jack picked Carly up and stood both of them up. He pushed his body against hers, but didn't go back inside her. Instead, he kissed her with heated passion and lust.

Jack grabbed both of Carly's breasts, and squeezed them against one another and rubbed her nipples with his thumbs. To return the favor for once, Carly grabbed Jack's penis and began to rub it from the base to the very tip. He moaned in her mouth.

He broke them apart, "Carly!" He moaned just like Carly moaned _his_ name, "Carly…"

"You like that?" She asked with an ominous smile, and she got close to his ear, "What do you want from me?" she whispered.

Jack breathed carefully in and out, "I want…everything from you." He replied seductively.

Carly smiled, and got onto her knees where his erect penis was directly in front of her face. She grabbed it with her hands and put it inside her mouth, licking all his sperm off, and her own cum as well.

"Carly…" Jack breathed, "Uhh…lover," he whined.

"Hush," Carly commanded, and put his penis back into her mouth, and sucked it as hard as she could.

She planned to make his groin as dry as a desert. She sucked it and pushed it into her mouth, in and out…it eventually became gross, but Carly kept pushing it inside and out of her mouth. She surrounded it with her tongue and licked her slobber off of him as well.

Jack quickly got on his knees with her to keep her from doing anything else. It felt too good with him into her mouth. He felt like he could've fell flat on the ground at any moment. Carly wasn't finished however. She was being very selfish, but she pushed Jack down and began to suck onto him again.

"Carly…!" He wanted her to stop, but then he didn't, 'I must be crazy! Uhh…how could I not want her to do this to me? It feels so…Uhh.' He thought and then almost let out an orgasm again.

Before he did for sure, however, he removed Carly's mouth from his erection, and pulled her up to him violently, "You've been bad, little girl." Jack told her, and he bit her earlobe sexually.

"So have you, big man." Carly played along, lying on his chest and rubbing it, "now it's your turn…" she told him

Carly stood up on her feet and presented her naked body to Jack again. He used his elbows to prop himself up and looked up at her. He caught on quickly to what she wanted. However, he was sure that he didn't want to do this for long, but that doesn't mean that he won't do it.

Jack got on his knees and bend a little bit so he could reach Carly's vagina. With his tongue, he rubbed her wet vagina. He cleaned a lot of the blood and white fluids off. He quickly canceled it however. Jack couldn't stand what he was doing. He noticed Carly's very disappointed look.

"I'm sorry…"He said to her, sitting on his knees and wrapped his hands around her legs, "I prefer this, not."

"It's fine, love…" Carly put her hands on Jack's shoulder and neck and gently pulled him up, "Make love to me again."

Jack sat on the bed and Carly straddled his lap while they made out with each other again. He had entered her body again and thrusted into her once again, harder and harder as time unfortunately passed. Carly's breasts were directly in front of Jack's face now. He put his lips now around her nipple and made it hard as his tongue rolled on her nipple multiple times. He rubbed her thighs again and pulled her closer to him every time he thrusted into her.

"Uh! Ooh…Jack!" Carly interjected.

If only they could do this to each other forever…

Jack abruptly pushed Carly on the floor, where she landed on her tummy, and got up into a crawling position. Jack got onto his knees and put his penis into Carly once more and thrusted into her as she was. She didn't even expect this. She was trying to breathe, but once he was inside her again, she almost lost her breath entirely, moaning and groaning due to Jack's penis being removed from her insides and then back into her again. Jack took one of his hands off Carly's hips, and grabbed her breast.

Carly tried to get away from this just so she could take a breather, "Jack! Uhh Jack, my lord! Ugh! Just a—Uhh—minute, please! Ugh! Ah…!" She cried, "Jack…! Wait! Kiss me…"

Jack stopped very quickly, and realized, '…this is her first time, maybe I should…'

He gently turned Carly around until she was on her back, and he kissed her tenderly and romantically. Carly's tense body became more relaxed. Jack felt this under his bare skin. He kissed her a second time, and then broke apart from her.

"If I make you uncomfortable, Carly, I want you to tell me. I love, you," Jack put his hand on the side of Carly's face, gently making her look at him in his eyes, "and just because we're evil doesn't mean that I can't be _nice_ to you ever. I want the best for you. I want the best _of_ you. If you're uncomfortable, that doesn't happen."

Carly nodded at Jack, "Yes, my lord." She sighed.

For the last time, Jack lifted Carly up and with one hand, lifted a single knee up and put his erect penis into her. He humped her against the wall, and they kissed each other with their tongues violently. After thrusting and thrusting himself into Carly's vagina, they both suddenly collapsed. Jack let out an orgasm, and Carly lie on Jack again on the floor, completely nude.

Carly was sore in the legs, she couldn't feel anything on the inside or very outside of her vagina, she was wet with Jack's blood and sperm, and they were both exhausted, "Jack…we should do this again sometime…" Carly said, breathing greedily, stealing all the air.

"Agreed…" Jack smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I planned to get this done earlier, sorry I am late, but…whatever. The usual excuses, lol. So this is still a plan. I am making this because so many people I contacted before wanted me to make a sequel. I have a plan, I know how this is going, so…if I do not get an update soon, it will be because I am doing something else. ^^ Enjoy**

A Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Fanfiction by dqbsurf – Sequel to Darksigner One-Shot,

The Secrets Chapter 1

Jack sat patiently at one of the outside tables of the coffee shop just across his apartment. He was housing with Yusei and Crow at the moment, and they were preparing for the WRGP. It was supposed to be the grandest of all turbo dueling tournaments, bigger than the Fortune Cup, bigger than all of them!

At this coffee shop, Jack had ordered his favorite, Blue Eyes Mountain, and the masterful brew can take a little bit of time. It was worth waiting for, though. Blue Eyes Mountain was one of the only things in the world Jack would actually wait for. Anything else comes immediately, or he would not wait.

The awkward girl that worked there—Stella…Sierra…one of those 'S' names—was on her way with the Blue Eyes Mountain. Jack was able to control his excitement so well, that he looked the same as usual, the light scowl, the unsatisfied eyes, the straight face. He didn't even say thank you when she brought it to him. His hand went to the cup handle and he carried the hot, divine drink to his lips. He took the first few sips, and he smiled behind the cup. Before putting it back on the table for a moment of bliss, he put his default face back on and he sighed, eyes closed.

When he opened his eyes again, he noticed that awkward girl, staring at him. He raised a brow, and she hugged the plate to her chest. She bowed to him.

"Oh! Is there anything else you need, Mister Atlas?" She stuttered.

"Not at the moment," He replied, taking another sip with his violet eyes hidden behind his eyelids.

After this sip, he looked up at her again. She was staring again. How annoying…

For a few seconds, she did nothing and just stared at Jack. Soon, she realized what she was doing and she ran away from the scene, apologizing to Jack. He huffed slightly and continued to drink his coffee. It felt wonderful, the hot liquid running down his throat and splashing into his lower belly. The taste lingered on his tongue, sweet and creamy, until the next sip.

"Ah…nothing like Blue Eyes Mountain first thing in the morning…" Jack murmured to himself.

The only thing that could have made this better for him…

"Jackie!" He heard the sweet, feminine voice call.

No one would have ever known, but Jack enjoyed Carly's company more than he appeared to. He actually preferred it. It seemed like he never really cared that much to listen to her speak due to his cold act. He loved that voice though.

"_Don't stop making love to me yet."_

Jack remembered that night. That night, she doesn't remember…

_Carly closed any gap in between their bodies, "I need you!"_

His hair stood up when he thought of it, and his heart bled when he reminded himself that she didn't remember any of it. According to her, none of that happened. It was somewhat a blessing, what with the WRGP coming up, Jack did not have to deal with her in any extra way. It was also a curse, however. At nights when Jack would lie awake, thinking about her, wanting to touch her, he just couldn't.

When he looked up at her today, he just wished that it were more than a memory. Sure, they were evil in her vision, but Jack felt himself making love to her that night. The details, the pain she caused him, it all stung his skin continually. Those feelings would never be gone.

Jack closed his eyes.

"I think I have a new scoop…" Carly went on to describe this new story she had been working on.

"_I like to watch you hurt….just like you watched me hurt."_

Jack slightly smiled. What a "scoop" that would be! Carly would never write that…

"Jack? It isn't that funny, really…" He heard Carly's smoky voice.

He opened his eyes and looked at her face, looking quite puzzled, "Sorry, I was too busy drinking my coffee to hear you."

Carly actually smiled at this, and somewhat laughed, "Well, as I was saying, this scoop, it's about this kid…"

"_I just want to be loved by you…"_

Jack wondered if this was still true. What was he kidding? Of course it was. Any girl in the right mind would have absolutely loved to be Carly that night. At least…Jack has noticed that this is more than likely true

He somewhat ignored Carly's explanations. Truthfully, he didn't care so much about all the small details, but…whatever.

When he went to bed at the end of that long day of training with his friends, he went to bed thinking about her, and he dreamt about her. And the morning after, he woke up, almost seeing her through his blurred vision. He sat up and grunted, rubbing his head.

"I have got to do something about this…" He mumbled.


End file.
